Heartbreak Warfare
by higherlearning
Summary: BLJ -triangle "She’s so talented and good hearted and beautiful but she carries around this feeling that she’s not good enough and she has you to thank for that, nice work,"Who will she choose? Rated T for now, will go up.


**A/N**: This is an AU S6, it's a Brooke/Lucas/Julian triangle. "She's so talented and good hearted and beautiful but she carries around this feeling that she's not good enough and she has you to thank for that, nice work." **Note**: EVERY ONE is single. **All** couples are undecided at this point.

**Pairings**: Don't be fooled by the BL pairing, I chose them because they made sense at this point.

**Rating**: T for now because of language, but I'm 100% sure the rating will go to M.

**Note**: I am open to all couples. Everyone is single at this point: Brooke, Lucas, Julian, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Rachel. All the people I mentioned are going to play a role in this story.

**POV's**: Switch every chapter.

* * *

**Lucas POV**

Julian Baker is a fucking prick.

His words ring in my ears. _She has you to thank for that._ Like I don't already feel guilty enough for treating Brooke like shit when she was mine. But he's right. I know that. I just wish he wasn't right. I'm the reason Brooke won't let anyone in; I'm the reason she doesn't trust anybody anymore.

I feel like fucking garbage.

I wish I could go back in time and slap some fucking sense into my teenage self. If I could go back, I would tell myself not to take advantage of Brooke. I would tell myself to let her in properly, I would tell myself to appreciate her, because when I think about it, she was the one that changed everything, that brought me here.

Here, at 22, single, living alone in my childhood home, lying on my bed.

But back to Julian Baker. He's the asshole ex-boyfriend that showed up in town to find Peyton. That was six months ago, and they're not together. Figures. Peyton's a bitch, who refuses to be with anyone that wants to be with her. The girl has got some fucking issues. When I wanted to be with her, she shut me out, when my boy Jake wanted to be with her, she wanted me, now Julian wants her, and she doesn't know what the hell she wants.

I roll my eyes and think; people in this town are so fucked up.

My thoughts go to Brooke. We were together for almost a year before everything got royally fucked up and that bitch Peyton ruined shit when she told Brooke she had feelings for me when I saved her from the school shooting.

I only did it because of Brooke. Peyton was her best-friend, her family, and seeing her tear-streaked face was too much, so I ran back into the school and found Peyton.

The kiss was innocent and stupid; I was stupid to think of it as a thank-you kiss. But sure enough, 2 weeks later Brooke came into my room talking all this shit about how I didn't appreciate her and I took her love for granted. I told her that was complete bullshit, and to tell me the real reason she was spazzing. Then she proceeded to tell me how Peyton had these 'feelings' for me, and I looked at her like she was crazy. Peyton had feeling for me? Since when? I thought, but didn't get the chance to say.

She must've seen the look on my face and shook her head sadly and said that it was over and that we needed to go our own ways.

I guess she wanted me to get with Peyton, which quite frankly I don't fucking understand because they stopped being friends. For good, this time.

I thought it was completely fucked up, so I left it alone and did my own thing. Peyton was never an option. She was my little 8th grade fantasy—she was after all, the best looking girl at the middle school anyway, since Brooke never went. But that shit quickly faded when I found out what a psycho bitch she could be.

'Ugh' I groaned. This shit is pointless.

Back to the point, whatever it is. I should've known that Brooke was silently suffering with our break-up, but I was just to bitter to see it.

If I hadn't been so self-absorbed, maybe Brooke and I could be together right now, or maybe she would be able to let some fucking body get a chance.

But nope. Brooke won't give anybody the chance, and to be frank, I'm actually kind of glad she's not giving Julian a chance. He doesn't deserve her—actually, nobody does.

You see, there are only a handful of Brooke Davis' out there—girls that are funny, smart, outgoing, friendly, fun, honest, brilliant, fearless, brave, giving, compassionate, and undeniably beautiful.

She's the kind of girl you only dream about, and I was the idiot that took complete advantage. She brought me out of my shell; she showed me that you're only a teenager once; you have to take advantage of that.

I should've cherished her like she deserved to be cherished, but then again, I was only a stupid teenage boy.

Oh fuck…this is pathetic. I feel like such a loser, just witting here wallowing in my self-pity. But I can't get Julian's words out of my head.

Who is he to talk about her like that anyway?

I know that she's "She's so talented and good hearted and beautiful—" I've always known that and who is he to point that shit out, he's known her for how long?

But then his other words pop up in my head, 'But she carries around this feeling that she's not good enough and she has you to thank for that…"

Have I mentioned how much I really hate that guy?

Because I really fucking hate him.

He's so arrogant and cocky, thinking he knows Brooke so well. I really want to punch his lights out…

But he is so fucking right, and I think that's the worst part. That he's right.

And that he's figured Brooke out. He's the only one that figured her out…

Felix was too fucking stupid to see why Brooke only wanted to have a physical relationship with him.

Chase was just too…soft. Brooke was who she was, and I guess he couldn't accept that…and the guy was just so fucking oblivious. Everyone knew he was a fucking rebound.

But a part of me was intimidated by Chase a little bit. Brooke started dating him after me. She's the only guy that she actually _dated_, besides me of course.

But this Julian guy, he's no fool, he's not soft, and he's not oblivious. He sees Brooke the way I see her…he knows the only reason she's not giving into his so-called charm, is because of me.

I can't help but feel a little smug about that, but then I the guilt immediately creeps back up because that is not a good thing.

Brooke is too…special to be thought of as a conquest.

But I know Julian's intentions are good. I've seen the way he looks at her, the way he listens to her, and helps with Sam.

She only trusts Nathan, Rachel, and me with Sam, and she's known us for years.

But she trusts Julian with Sam, and he's known her for how long…?

That says something.

What the fuck am I going to do?

-

And its done. My continuation with this story is up to you. So…review.

If this story gets continued, Julian's POV is next

**TBC**…

…maybe.


End file.
